


observancy

by TheElectricOnimator



Series: retrospect [1]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Observations, POV Third Person, Secrets, it's unrelated but miri and aaron are wlw/mlm solidarity, jaina's technically the escort but also not so it isn't tagged, yeah there aren't many tags for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElectricOnimator/pseuds/TheElectricOnimator
Summary: observancy(noun) the quality of being observant--------jaina notices a lot of things about her various neighbors in salem.





	observancy

**Author's Note:**

> wowee it's my first work in the tos fandom!! 
> 
> anyway, please enjoy the work! it's only my second time posting to ao3 after all so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jaina has always been good at noticing small details.

 

She doesn’t know why. As far as she can tell, Jaina’s just always picked up on the most infinitesimal on changes, like if someone cut their hair by 2 centimeters or when someone was sad by their voice’s pitch. All in all, her skill has always been there.

 

In the years she has lived in Salem, Jaina has met many new people. That, of course, means more people to observe. But, in honesty, she isn’t sure she wants to delve into her newfound friends’ secrets that are most likely deeper than they seem.

 

She recognized how Casey, the town’s bookstore-owning astronomy nerd, never gave out much of his past when asked, even saying sometimes that he couldn’t recall at all. Jaina doubted that he was a simple case of forgetfulness.

 

After all, any casual person could remember at least some part of their high school life. Casey couldn’t.

 

She recognized how Calypso, her first friend and Salem’s resident makeup artist, seemed to have something different about whenever she saw her. One time her eyes seemed to be a similar shade to Ellanora’s, and another Calypso’s skin was just a tad paler, reminiscent of Aaron’s snow-white complexion. Jaina vividly remembers that Calypso had a faint littering of freckles across her cheeks once, instantly reminding her of Luca, but the brunette didn’t push the question.

 

Of course, it could have been Calypso experimenting with new products, but Jaina has seen her makeup counter before. The only products she has are ones that match her own face, not anyone else’s, and she would never use makeup from her job on herself.

 

She recognized that Aaron, an overdramatic theater fan who always seemed to brighten the room, always carried around something (usually in the color of black, or if he was feeling particularly bold, a gray or dark red) to hide his head under whenever he went out, even when it was a perfectly clear day. He also seemed familiar with Ancient Korea, of all things, but his descriptions of events were so detailed it was almost as if he had been there himself.

 

It was silly to assume that supernatural creatures existed, Jaina reasoned, but Aaron’s canines were noticeably sharper than it seemed necessary.

 

She recognized that Luca, the charming bakery worker known for his attachment to his family, always seemed to eat almost thrice as much more on the days with full moons than any other days. Interestingly, those nights were accompanied by multiple sights of a wolf-like animal(?) that howled with no restraints, which always seemed to keep her awake. This doesn’t mention the fact that Luca is always shopping for something new, whether it be a pillow or a shirt or some curtains, the next day, and whenever he’s asked about it, Luca simply laughs and says that his cousin’s dog ripped the previous piece of fabric up.

 

Jaina isn’t stupid enough to believe that Luca lives with his cousin, or their dog, because she would have at least seen them once. She knows that monsters like werewolves couldn’t possibly exist, but Luca was simply to obvious for that assumption to be correct.

 

She recognized the weird performances that Ellanora, Jaina’s gentle girlfriend that seemed to have a preference for pastel colors, sometimes did for the children of Salem. One time, Ellanora had released twenty doves from her hat, despite the fact that her hat wasn’t even big enough for one. Jaina also had to note that almost nothing went wrong around Ellanora; the skies were always clear, there just so happened to be enough of her cereal for her breakfast, and the toothpaste tube was brand new after Ellanora simply passed the bathroom, even if the tube in there was the last one.

 

Jaina had always joked with her girlfriend that those occurrences were witchcraft and that Ellanora was magical, but she never knew how to bring it up that her presence was living proof of magic, even if it was impossible.

 

She recognized how Miri, the mischievous manager of Salem’s local video game store, never elaborated about her strange illness beyond that she needed to wear a mask and gloves at all times to prevent it from spreading. By all accounts, the asian should have been at a hospital, bedridden with dozens of machines monitoring her health, and yet she was perfectly active, albeit with her mask.

 

Then again, Jaina has never looked more into Miri’s illness more than what she has, so she settles on the theory that Miri could kill the entire population of Salem in one touch for now.

 

She recognized the very unhealthy sleeping habits of Dmitri, Aaron’s boyfriend and the owner of a popular bar/restaurant, even when he wasn’t helping out at his establishment. There were numerous times when she noticed him handing Aaron a pouch of red liquid, which was most likely blood (god, Aaron and Luca were really fucking bad at hiding their identities, weren’t they?), although Jaina has no idea how Dmitri would be able to obtain the blood.

 

Recently, she has heard rumors about a mafia member who doesn’t kill, but instead drains your blood, so she may look into that later.

 

She recognized Gloria, the stoic but thoughtful librarian who was much more intimidating than she seemed, and her strange way of attracting light to wherever she is. If Jaina’s being honest, the light Gloria brings to herself is reminiscent of a halo, and she would swear on her life that Gloria had spanning, white wings for a split second. The librarian’s protective nature regarding her girlfriend was also noteworthy, as when Jaina had asked about it, Gloria has simply explained it as Jezebel being important to her. The brunette caught on to a small whisper of “and she is the one i’m assigned to”, although she can’t say for sure if that was what Gloria had really said.

 

Jaina honestly cannot say that supernatural creatures do not exist regarding her past observations, leaving her to regard to Gloria as a guardian angel, in a sense.

 

She recognized Jezebel, Jaina’s closest friend, as well as Gloria’s partner, known for her cheery personality and cute fashion sense, and her sudden flinches whenever fire is mentioned or even shown, as well as the guilty look in her eyes whenever someone comments that another has fallen due to the arsonist. Occasionally, Jaina will overhear her companion muttering to herself (or rather, someone named Midnight?) about a contract of sorts.

 

No matter the circumstance will Jaina believe that one of her closest friends is a murderer. Jezebel’s trips the night before houses are reported to be doused is only a coincidence, right?

 

Jaina P. Dimitriou notices a lot of things. She just isn’t sure that she wants to.

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't somehow catch onto the roles:
> 
> casey- amnesiac  
> calypso- disguiser  
> aaron- vamp.  
> luca- ww  
> ellanora- witch  
> miri- plaguebearer  
> dmitri- mafioso  
> gloria- guardian angel  
> jezebel- arsonist (she doesn't do it willingly!! just making that clear!!)
> 
> also jaina's supposed to be the escort but it didn't add much to my canon so she isn't anymore.


End file.
